Saitama en el mundo de Re: Zero
by Mr Fanfic Latino
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el calvo héroe es transportado a un mundo de fantasía?
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 - Un nuevo mundo**

Era un día normal en ciudad Z, Saitama volvía de hacer unas compras en el minimárket, como siempre aprovechó y compró productos que estaban en oferta, específicamente era para la cena de él y Genos. Era algo tarde pero nuestro protagonista no tenía mucha prisa ya que siempre se tomaba las cosas con calma, en un momento dado sintió que algo le picaba en el ojo, trató de rascarse para quitarse esa incomodidad, razón por la cual cerró sus ojos un momento, de repente al abrirlos de nuevo el paisaje a su alrededor había cambiado completamente. Ya no se veían los edificios, autos, tiendas ni nada que caracterizaba a la ciudad, el paisaje que veía era como una ciudad antigua, de la época medieval, pero con la particularidad de que además de humanos caminando, también habían otros seres antropomorfos (hombres lagarto, hombres gato, etc), como los de las historias de magia y fantasía. Al principio Saitama pensó que estaba soñando o algo, pero luego de pellizcarse se dio cuenta que no era así, aunque a pesar de esto siguió manteniendo la calma.

\- Cielos, ¿dónde será que me encuentro? esto no parece ciudad Z, y definitivamente parece que no estoy soñando, diablos, ahora tendré que buscar la forma de volver a casa antes que esta comida que compré se desperdicie, dijo Saitama.

Entonces empezó a caminar y a preguntar a la gente pero estos lo rechazaban debido a su extraño aspecto, él llevaba su traje de superhéroe y para los lugareños era algo muy raro de ver, razón por la cual pensaban que era un loco o algo y preferían no hablarle, entonces Saitama decidió buscar a algún policía o cualquier autoridad local para que lo ayudara a saber dónde se encuentra.

-Vaya este lugar sí que es raro, parece sacado de un manga de fantasía o algo, me pregunto también como es que llegué aquí, decía Saitama mientras caminaba aún con su bolsa de las compras.

En un momento dado se fue a un callejón alejado a sentarse y revisar si su celular aún seguía sin señal y efectivamente era así, lo que decepcionó a Saitama. De pronto aparecen tres sujetos con muy mala pinta.

Delincuente 1: Miren nada más que encontramos aquí, un tipo bastante raro.

Delincuente 2: Oye ¿eres un payaso o algo?, lo digo por el feo traje que tienes. Luego de éstos comentarios los tres se rieron.

Saitama les preguntó si podían ayudarle a saber dónde se encontraba pero estos le dijeron que se calle, y que entregue todo su dinero.

Vaya y yo que pensé que por fin encontré gente amable, dijo Saitama decepcionado.

Entonces ellos se disponían a robarle a la fuerza, Saitama no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo por obvias razones, pero antes que pudieran hacerle algo aparece una niña rubia corriendo a toda velocidad pasando a su lado, momentos después aparece Emilia persiguiendo a la niña, al principio creyó que los malhechores estaban involucrados en el robo de su insignia pero después que éstos le indicaran a dónde fue la niña rubia los libró de esa acusación, aunque de igual forma notó que estaban a punto de asaltar al hombre calvo por lo que decidió neutralizarlos, luego de eso continuó su persecución.

Cielos, hasta que alguien amable aparece, espero encontrarla de nuevo, tal vez ella sí me ayude a saber dónde me encuentro, dijo Saitama quien ni siquiera hizo caso a los ladrones que estaban tirados en el suelo.

Habiendo pasado un tiempo, Saitama recorrió lo que pudo de la ciudad preguntando a la gente quienes se seguían mostrando indiferentes, lo que le frustraba mucho. De pronto vio a Emilia y a su compañero pack a unos cuantos metros, aprovechó y fue junto a ella.

Hola señorita, tú me ayudaste hace unas horas en ese callejón, dijo Saitama.

Hola, sí sí, lo recuerdo, la verdad no fue nada, se veía que necesitabas ayuda pero gracias a eso perdí a la ladrona que estaba persiguiendo, ella robó algo mío que me es muy importante, dijo Emilia.

¿Una ladrona? pues yo puedo ayudarte con eso, mi nombre es Saitama y soy un héroe por diversión, de donde vengo me dedico a combatir el crimen y es normal para mí, dijo nuestro protagonista.

¿Héroe por diversión? nunca había escuchado algo así, dijo Emilia.

¿No serás un espadachín o algo? preguntó pack.

No, no es mi estilo, yo solo uso mis puños, aunque sí conozco héroes colegas que usan espadas, en fin, si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu problema, y a cambio me puedes ayudar a saber dónde estoy y cómo llego a casa, dijo Saitama.

¿Acaso estas perdido? preguntó Emilia.

Pues eso parece, dijo Saitama.

Está bien, acepto tu ayuda, aunque luego me tendrás que contar más detalles, como de dónde eres y eso, dijo Emilia.

Está bien, por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? dijo Saitama.

Emilia algo dudosa le dice que se llama Satella, a lo que pack pone una cara de preocupado. Entonces ambos se pusieron a buscar información de la ladrona preguntando en muchos lugares.

Luego de investigar mucho ambos averiguaron que la ladrona se llamaba Felt, que vivía en un barrio pobre y que comercializaba lo que robaba en una casa atendida por un hombre muy grande, ambos fueron a ese lugar y a diferencia de la línea original aquí llegaron antes que Elsa, por lo que Felt y el viejo aún estaban vivos.

Ambos entraron y Emilia empezó a discutir con Felt para que le devuelva su insignia, Saitama le dice a Felt que debería estar en la escuela y no robando, Felt se enoja, Emilia la amenaza para que le entregue lo suyo y en ese momento Elsa estaba a punto de matar a Emilia pero Saitama de tan rápido que es él, logra detenerla sin dificultad.

Todos se sorprenden y están algo confundidos, Felt dice que esa mujer es la cliente que quería comprar el objeto robado.

Vaya vaya, detuviste mi ataque, parece que eres un oponente interesante, dijo Elsa con una sonrisa macabra.

Oye no deberías atacar así a las personas, dijo Saitama.

No podemos negociar si la dueña original está aquí, así que cambié de planes, los mataré a todos, dijo Elsa de forma macabra.

Oye será mejor que te tranquilices, no quiero hacerte daño, dijo Saitama algo preocupado.

Elsa rió macabramente y dijo, pareces alguien interesante, dime tu nombre hombre calvo.

Esto enojó un poco a Saitama quien respondió:

Me llamo Saitama y soy un héroe por diversión.

¿Héroe por diversión? eso es muy gracioso dijo riendo macabramente.

De pronto y a toda velocidad ella atacó a Saitama, lo atacaba velozmente en todas direcciones (igual como lo hizo con Reinhard en la línea original) pero Saitama con su típica cara de despreocupación repelía todos los ataques muy fácilmente, esto hizo enojar un poco a Elsa quien siguió atacando, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la habilidad de nuestro héroe, quien por cierto ya se empezó a cansar y decidió terminar el asunto, a lo que realizó un golpe en el aire provocando una enorme ventisca que mandó a volar a Elsa y destruyó parte del edificio.

Cielos espero no tener que pagar por los daños dijo Saitama.

Impresionante, eres muy habilidoso para no ser un espadachín dijo Emilia.

En un momento dado aparece de la nada Reinhard quien de pura casualidad patrullaba la zona, preguntó que sucedió y Emilia le explicó la situación, el espadachín pelirrojo fue junto a Saitama y le agradeció por su acto heroico.

De la nada Elsa sale a atacar a Emilia pero Reinhard la salva, la villana al tener a otro fuerte rival no tuvo más opción que huir. Luego de que se haya calmado todo Felt devuelve la insignia, Reinhard nota algo raro en la niña rubia y decide arrestarla y llevársela.

Luego de esto, Emilia gradece a Saitama.

Muchas gracias Saitama, antes tenía dudas sobre ti pero has demostrado ser de confianza, creo que ya podré decirte mi nombre, me llamo Emilia (dijo con una sonrisa). En agradecimiento puedes pedirme lo que sea y si puedo compensarlo me encantaría.

Saitama llevó su mano a su mentón y pensó un momento.

Ya sé, si no es mucha molestia ¿podías conseguirme un lugar para dormir y comer?, es que no conozco a nadie aquí y no creo que mi dinero sirva en este lugar, además me gustaría pedirte que me ayudaras a saber dónde me encuentro y si es posible que me ayudes a saber cómo volver a casa.

Emilia algo confundida por las últimas palabras de Saitama aceptó sonriente.


	2. Capítulo 2

Saitama y Emilia llegaron a la mansión de Roswald, nuestro héroe al ver tremenda casa se sorprendió bastante y dijo en pensamientos:

\- Cielos, esta chica es millonaria, con razón accedió a dejarme dormir aquí.

Ellos procedieron a entrar, Emilia condujo a Saitama a su habitación para que descanse ya que era algo tarde.

\- Buenas noches Saitama y nuevamente gracias por haberme ayudado, dijo Emilia.

\- No hay problema, es mi trabajo, dijo Saitama con su rostro de siempre.

Nuestro héroe se dispuso a dormir porque estaba algo cansado y así pasó la noche.

Al día siguiente Saitama se despierta y nota que hay dos chicas frente a su cama, una de pelo rojo y otra de pelo azul, aparentemente eran gemelas y estaban con traje de sirvienta, Saitama al ver esto se sorprende y se enoja.

\- ¡¿Pero quienes son ustedes, porque están aquí viéndome dormir?! No sé cómo las cosas sean en este mundo pero de donde yo vengo es de mala educación entrar sin permiso a la habitación de alguien, y más aún si uno está dormido.

Hermana hermana, nuestro invitado parece algo alterado, dijo Rem.

Así es hermana, además de calvo y feo es gruñón, dijo Ram.

Esto molestó a Saitama quien enojado dijo:

\- ¿A quién llamas calvo? pero qué clase de educación le dan a los niños en este lugar, ¿no saben que deben respetar a sus mayores?

\- Hermana hermana, este pelón solo sabe decir tonterías, dijo Ram.

En ese momento entra Emilia, saludó a Saitama, pidió a Ram y Rem que ya no lo molesten, ellas se retiraron, luego la peliblanca le dijo que se prepare para reunirse con Roswald para discutir sobre lo que hizo y sobre su estadía en el lugar.

Ya estando reunidos todos, Roswald agradeció a Saitama por su acto heroico y le dijo que podía pedir lo que quisiera, a lo que Saitama pidió que lo alojara en su mansión como un invitado y que lo ayude a averiguar cómo llegar a su mundo.

Asique estimado Saitama, ¿dices que vienes de otro mundo?, eso es muy interesante, dijo sonriente Roswald.

¿Acaso hay otros mundos? ¿existe una magia para traer a alguien de otro mundo? dijo muy sorprendida Emilia.

Así es, aunque solo se considera un rumor entre los magos, lo que sí sé es que para invocar a alguien se necesita una enorme cantidad de magia, dudo que ni siquiera yo podría realizar tal hazaña, dijo Roswald.

¿Entonces quiere decir que estoy atrapado aquí? dijo decepcionado Saitama.

Aún no lo sé, haré unas investigaciones y te daré una respuesta apenas esté en mis posibilidades, hasta entonces te quedarás aquí como invitado, dijo Roslwald.

Ánimo Saitama, sé que lograrás volver a tu mundo, dijo Emilia para animar a Saitama quien estaba cabizbajo.

Rayos, estoy atrapado aquí, y justo pasado mañana era el día de superdescuentos en el supermercado, ¡maldicioooooon!, dijo Saitama en sus pensamientos.

Pasado un tiempo, Saitama estaba aburrido y decidió recorrer la mansión, de pronto le dieron ganas de ir al baño pero no sabía dónde había uno cercano, asique decidió probar puerta por puerta, y al abrir la primera entró a la biblioteca de Beatriz, una loli que era una poderosa hechicera y quien custodiaba el lugar.

¿Quién eres tú, porque vienes a molestar?, dijo Beatriz.

Cielos, otra niña que no respeta a los mayores, dijo Saitama.

¿A quién le llamas niña?, para que lo sepas tengo 400 años de edad, dijo la loli.

¿Qué? ¿enserio?, este mundo se pone cada vez más raro, dijo Saitama.

Ah, tu eres el chico de otro mundo verdad, Roswald me pidió que busque información sobre invocaciones de otro mundo pero no he encontrado mucho, parece que te quedarás aquí, cielos que molestia, dijo Beatriz.

Oye algo de ánimos no me vendría mal, dijo Saitama un poco enojado.

Si me dejas de molestar prometo poner más esfuerzo en buscar la manera para regresarte a tu mundo, dijo Beatriz.

Está bien está bien, dijo Saitama retirándose.

Pasado un tiempo, nuestro héroe, Emilia y Puck, estaban reunidos en el patio.

Oye Saitama me gustaría saber más del lugar de dónde vienes, el cómo es tu mundo, y el trabajo de héroe que realizas, dijo Emilia.

Bueno pues... ¿cómo lo explico?, en mi mundo no existe la magia, o no que yo sepa, más que nada se usa la ciencia y tecnología, que están mucho más avanzados que aquí, dijo Saitama, quien para no explicar tanto las cosas sacó su celular y empezó a mostrar fotos y videos de su mundo, a lo que Puck y Emilia quedaron sorprendidas.

Saitama también les contó su vida de héroe, les dijo que llegó a enfrentar todo tipo de monstruos, hasta a un extraterrestre, a lo que ellas quedaron perplejas.

Vaya pareces alguien fuerte, me pregunto si yo podría derrotarte, puede que no lo parezca pero si uso mi máximo poder podría destruir una ciudad entera, o el mundo tal vez, dijo Puck.

¿Enserio?, eso parece interesante dijo Saitama.

Habiendo pasado algunos días, Saitama se encontraba de noche caminando por la mansión ya que no podía dormir, de pronto ve que una bola de acero con espinas va a impactar con él, a lo que lo esquiva fácilmente, la bola regresa y lo ataca de nuevo a lo que él lo detiene sin dificultad.

Oye no estoy de humor para bromas, muéstrate, dijo Saitama.

Entonces salió Rem quien le preguntó porque llevaba el olor de la bruja y que no confiaba en él, a lo que Saitama dijo que no sabía de qué hablaba, que dejara de jugar y que no debería hacer eso, Rem hace caso omiso y empieza a atacar nuevamente, el pelón esquiva todo con facilidad, trata de hablar con ella para hacerla entrar en razón pero es inútil, a lo que luego éste realizó un golpe en el aire, mandando a volar a la peliazul y dejándola inconsciente.

El escándalo despierta a todos en la mansión, Roswald reúne a todos para discutir que pasó, Ram quería atacar a Saitama por lo que le hizo a su hermana pero el dueño de la mansión le ordenó que no lo haga. Roswald se disculpó con Saitama y reprendió a Rem por lo que hizo.

\- Por alguna razón Rem no confía en ti, creo que sería bueno que trates de ser su amigo, ya se, tal vez podrías ayudarle en los quehaceres, así entrarán más en confianza, dijo Emilia.

\- Pues la verdad no me interesa ser su amigo, pero en lo de ayudar en la casa me parece bueno ya que me aburro demasiado por no hacer nada, así al menos tendré algo que hacer, dijo el pelón.

De aquí en más Saitama ayudaría en los quehaceres, no tendría problemas ya que al vivir solo mucho tiempo aprendió a hacer labores hogareñas. Pasó un tiempo y Rem aún tenía dudas pero a medida que conocía al hombre calvo su desconfianza iba disminuyendo.

Un día fueron al pueblo a comprar algunos víveres, ya estando allí los niños sentían curiosidad por Saitama ya que llevaba su traje de héroe, él les comentó sus hazañas a lo que estos quedaron impresionados y lo admiraron, esto puso contento al calvo ya que al fin tenía un grupo de fans.

Pasaron las horas y Saitama se divertía con los niños, en un momento dado le mostraron un perrito que trató de morderlo pero no logró afectarlo en nada, luego se despidió y fue junto a Ram y Rem a la mansión. Ya siendo de noche, uno de los habitantes del pueblo va a la mansión desesperado a pedir ayuda, le dijo a Emilia y los demás que los niños habían desaparecido y que no sabían que hacer, pidió la ayuda de Saitama ya que los niños contaron a los adultos que él era un héroe, entonces Saitama, Emilia y Rem fueron al pueblo.

Ya estando allí, descubrieron huellas de los niños que se dirigían al bosque, Saitama dijo que iría a buscarlos, Rem insistió en acompañarle para ayudarlo (aunque sospechaba que el pelón podría estar implicado de alguna manera), Emilia por su parte notó que la barrera antimabestias se había roto y dijo que se quedaría a repararlo, Saitama preguntó que era una mabestia, Emilia le explicó sobre estas criaturas y su peligrosidad, él prometió acabar con todos ellos.

Ya en el bosque, Rem y Saitama se separaron para cubrir terreno, el pelón encontró a los niños tirados por un campo, los agarró uno por uno y gracias a su velocidad pudo llevarlos rápidamente a salvo al pueblo. Rem por su parte estaba peleando con las mabestias, le costó mucho ya que eran demasiadas, luego vino Saitama a intervenir.

Ah con que estas son las mabestias, pensé que serían más grandes, dijo el pelón.

Si eres tan fuerte como dice la señorita Emilia no te quedes parado y ayúdame, dijo Rem.

Las criaturas notaron la presencia del calvo, con una gran velocidad y en manada fueron a atacarlo pero él acabó fácilmente con cada una de ellas y de un solo golpe como siempre, Rem estaba viendo totalmente sorprendida y estupefacta ya que no se esperaba un nivel de fuerza tan grande, en un momento dado y de forma repentina unas mabestias estaban por atacarla de atrás pero Saitama velozmente la salvó, derrotando fácilmente a las criaturas. De pronto apareció la mabestia más grande quien se dispuso a atacar a nuestro héroe.

Golpe normal, dijo Saitama, partiendo en mil pedazos al monstruo.

Ya habiendo matado a todas las bestias, Saitama fue al pueblo con Rem, cargándola ya que estaba muy herida por su anterior batalla. Mientras aún la peliazul iba en los brazos del pelón ésta dijo:

Gracias Saitama por salvarme y por ayudar a los niños, realmente parece que eres una buena persona, me equivoqué contigo, dijo Rem algo triste.

No te preocupes, ya pasó todo, dijo Saitama sin mucha emoción.

Ellos llegaron al pueblo, Emilia curó a los niños de sus maldiciones y el pueblo le agradeció a ella y a Saitama por su heroísmo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Luego del anterior capítulo los eventos pasaron igual que en la línea original, Wilhelm fue a hablar con Emilia, luego ella, Saitama y Rem fueron a la capital para la audiencia de candidatas en el castillo. La diferencia con la línea original es que aquí Saitama no se encuentra con Priscilla Barielle** **ni con el viejo Ron.**

Emilia invitó a Saitama a ir con ella al castillo, ya que a diferencia de Subaru él si se comporta, o al menos no es propenso a decir tontería o a meterte en lo que no le importa.

Ya estando en el castillo, en un gran salón lleno de caballeros y nobles, se encontraba el pelón acompañado del caballero Reinhard, el guerrero llamado Aldebaran y el semihumano mitad gato Félix. Las 4 candidatas al trono dan sus respectivas propuestas, a Emilia muchos no la quieren y hacen comentarios negativos debido a su gran parecido con la llamada bruja de los celos, a diferencia de Subaru, Saitama no sale a defenderla porque piensa que ella debe hacerlo sola, además como que no le importan mucho esas cuestiones políticas.

Cielos, muero de aburrimiento, no debí aceptar la invitación de Emilia, ni siquiera puedo sentarme, maldita sea, dijo Saitama en pensamientos.

El caballero Julius estaba observando al pelón, le molestaba bastante que no prestara atención al acto principal, lo consideraba irrespetuoso. En un momento y de forma sorpresiva, Reinhard presentó a Felt como candidata, en eso Felix, Aldebaran y Julius comentaron al respecto igual que en el anime, solo que en esta ocasión Julius se dirige a Saitama.

Niño deberías prestar más respeto por este acto, no me gusta para nada tu actitud, eres un indigno acompañante de la señorita Emilia.

A lo que Saitama responde:

¿A quién llamas niño?, tengo 25 años, no estoy lejos de tu edad, además esto me parece muy aburrido no me gustan estas cosas.

Julius miró con desprecio a nuestro héroe y luego siguió observando el acto protocolar de las candidatas. Luego del acto principal, Reinhard, Felix y Saitama estaban en un pasillo esperando a que termine el resto del protocolo.

A partir de ahora empieza oficialmente la elección de la reina, dijo Reinhard.

¿Eres el caballero de la señorita Emilia verdad?, tienes que esforzarte mucho, dijo Félix.

Yo no soy caballero de nadie, solo la acompañé porque me invitó y hubiera sido grosero negarse, aunque me aburrí mucho en ese lugar, dijo el pelón.

Entonces aparece Julius para retar a Saitama a un duelo, éste se niega.

Parece que al final solo eres un pelón cualquiera, no sé porque la señorita Emilia te hizo su caballero, dijo Julius.

¿A quién le dices pelón?, dijo molesto Saitama.

¿Entonces aceptaras mi reto?, preguntó Julius.

Pues sí, para que ya no vuelvas a llamarme pelón, dijo Saitama aún molesto.

Ambos ya estando en la arena de duelo listos para la batalla, tuvieron una pequeña charla.

Faltaste al respeto a los caballeros con tu falta de modales y disciplina, además de tu aspecto, por eso en nombre de estos caballeros presentes te haré saber tu lugar.

Saitama solo respondió con un "OK".

Pelearemos con espadas de madera, dijo el caballero.

No gracias, no uso armas, solo mis puños, dijo nuestro héroe.

Bien, luego no me culpes por que no tuviste con que defenderte de mis ataques dijo el caballero.

Entonces Julius fue a atacar a Saitama a una gran velocidad a lo que éste logró esquivarlo sin dificultad.

Vaya, eres más rápido de lo que pensé, pero no será suficiente para hacerme frente, dijo el caballero, nuevamente fue a atacarlo pero seguía sin acertarle.

Entonces Saitama dio un golpe muy ligero que mandó a volar a Julius haciendo que se estrelle por la pared, todos los caballeros presentes quedaron impactados y algo asustados por la hazaña del hombre calvo ya que el espadachín era uno de los mejores del reino, y que un simple hombre y sin ningún tipo de arma o siquiera alguna ataque mágico logre vencerlo era algo totalmente impensable en ese momento.

Emilia quien se había enterado del conflicto a través del aviso de un caballero fue inmediatamente a ver si podía detener al pelón, las otras candidatas sintieron curiosidad y acompañaron a la peliblanca a ver el espectáculo. Ya estando allí, Emilia reprende a Saitama por aceptar el duelo.

Pero este tipo me estaba molestando demasiado, me llamó pelón asique lo puse en su lugar, dijo Saitama.

No quiero excusas dijo Emilia, a lo que Saitama pone cara de disgusto.

Entonces aparece Anastasia Hoshin, una de las candidatas del reino quien era una joven empresaria de 23 años aunque su aspecto haría pensar a cualquiera que se trata de una niña, al ver a su caballero derrotado se dirige al pelón y alegremente dice:

Vaya vaya, parece que derrotaste a mi caballero, debo decir que estoy sorprendida, ya que él es uno de los mejores espadachines del reino, tu caballero aunque de aspecto extraño parece un hombre muy poderoso, dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Emilia.

En ese momento también Crusch Karsten, la otra candidata, una chica de 20 años pero de apariencia madura, con cabello largo y color verde, llevaba un atuendo que indicaba que tenía alguna relación con los caballeros. La mujer alabó las habilidades de nuestro héroe y lo invitó para ir a su residencia en alguna oportunidad (ya que pensaba que una persona de tal fuerza le sería útil en la campaña que estaba preparando para matar a la ballena blanca). Luego de esto Emilia se adelantó y fue sola a la mansión, Saitama y rem se quedaron un poco más en la capital, nuestro héroe por petición de Emilia aceptó la invitación de Crusch de ir a su residencia, donde tuvieron una pequeña cena de noche.

Gracias por aceptar mi invitación joven Saitama, dijo Crusch.

¿Por qué la gente me trata como un adolecente si ya soy mayor?, dijo Saitama en pensamientos.

Debo ser honesta, al principio no pensé que fueras un gran peleador, no hubiera apostado nada por ti, pero tu hazaña me hizo ver que eres alguien interesante, aunque si me lo permites te recomendaría cambiar de aspecto, ese raro traje no te hará alcanzar buena reputación, dijo la mujer.

A mí eso de la reputación no me interesa, y si llevo este traje es porque no tengo otro y no me gustan los que hay en este mundo, si hubiera sabido que estaría un tiempo en otro mundo hubiera traído ropa para cambiarme, pero bueno, dijo Saitama.

Así que el rumor acerca de que vienes de otro mundo es verdad, eso es bastante interesante, dijo la peliverde.

Siguieron hablando algunas horas más aunque Saitama como que no le dio mucha importancia a la conversación.

Al día siguiente Rem muy preocupada informa a nuestro héroe que siente que algo malo va a pasar en la mansión, que es una habilidad demoniaca que posee, como una especie de premonición.

Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vayamos directo, dijo el pelón.

Ellos consiguieron una carreta con un lagarto y fueron a toda velocidad. Ya siendo de noche pasaron junto a un gran árbol en un lugar alejado que habían tomado como atajo, de pronto hubo una niebla muy densa que apenas dejaba ver el camino, en un momento dado se escuchó un extraño sonido que retumbaba por todo el lugar y que erizaría los pelos a cualquiera, el sonido era como el canto de una ballena.

¿Pero qué es eso?, preguntó Saitama.

Oh no, parece la ballena blanca, dijo asustada Rem.

¿Ballena blanca?, y que es eso.

Es una criatura que ha matado a mucha gente y hasta ahora nadie ha podido hacerle frente, ni siquiera los mejores espadachines.

De pronto la niebla se disipó y arriba suyo apareció la gran ballena blanca con un cuerno, el monstruo tenía una enorme envergadura, incluso más grande que una ballena normal, era verdaderamente aterrador.

Debemos apresurarnos y escapar de la ballena, dijo Rem angustiada.

No te preocupes yo me encargo de esa cosa.

Saitama sé que eres muy fuerte pero la ballena está a otro nivel, no podrás sobrevivir y no quiero que te pase nada malo, al principio solo desconfiaba de ti pero ahora te considero un amigo, no quiero que te suceda nada, dijo REM algo triste.

No temas, prometo que acabaré con esto rápido y volveré, dijo Saitama con una sonrisa.

En ese momento el peló bajó de la carreta en movimiento, agarró impulso y salió disparado en dirección a la ballena que estaba volando a cierta altura.

Golpe normal, dijo Saitama despreocupado, a lo que la ballena explotó en mil pedazos que quedaron esparcidos por todo el lugar, luego nuestro héroe volvió a la carreta.

Listo, ya me encargué del problema, dijo Saitama.

No dejas de sorprenderme Saitama, dijo Rem quien estaba impactada por lo que había presenciado.

Ambos continuaron su rumbo con el fin de llegar a la mansión antes que ocurra la tragedia predicha por Rem.


	4. Capítulo 4

Luego de que nuestro héroe hubiera derrotado fácilmente a la ballena blanca, él junto con Rem continuó su trayecto hacia la mansión. Ya de madrugada bien temprano nuestros protagonistas llegaron a su destino, estaban por arribar al previo cuando frente a ellos se aparecieron unos hombres encapuchados, eran los del culto de la bruja, que acababan de llegar y pretendían impedir que ambos se acerquen a su objetivo, su carro se detuvo y ellos quedaron frente a frente.

¿Y estos tipos tan raros quiénes son?, preguntó el pelón.

Son los del culto de la bruja, dijo Rem poniendo una cara de enojo.

¿Acaso los conoces?

Sí, ellos fueron los responsables de matar a toda la gente de mi pueblo, incluyendo mis padres, también le quitaron el cuerno a Ram, nunca les perdonaré lo que hicieron, dijo Rem enojada y agarrando su mangual (el arma de bola con puntas).

Entonces Saitama puso su mano en el hombro de Rem y dijo:

Oye tranquila, será mejor que yo me encargue de esto.

Ni de broma, tengo una cuenta pendiente con estos malditos, ya sé que tal vez tú puedas con todos pero no quiero ser una inútil y depender de ti todo el tiempo, así que aunque no quieras voy a pelear, dijo determinada Rem.

Bueno has lo que quieras, dijo Saitama con un suspiro.

Entonces nuestro héroe y Rem bajaron de la carrosa, se pusieron frente a los del culto y rápidamente comenzó la pelea. Los encapuchados fueron hacia ellos, Rem golpeó a algunos, mientras que Saitama con su enorme velocidad dio un empujón a cada uno mandándolos a volar.

Oye Saitama te quiero pedir un favor, no tengas piedad de ellos, tienes que matarlos, es la única forma de deshacerte de ellos, no puedes arrestarlos o detenerlos ya que seguirán intentando hacer de las suyas, su fanatismo por la bruja es así de intenso, dijo Rem mientras peleaba.

Cielos pero que dramática, pero está bien como tú digas dijo el héroe, quien inmediatamente se puso serio y dio un puñetazo a cada uno, incluso con los que Rem peleaba, matándolos al instante en explosiones con sangre.

Bien será mejor que nos apresuremos a la mansión para ver si están todos bien, dijo la peliazul.

Ya estando allí vieron a algunos encapuchados muertos en el suelo y frente a ellos estaba Ram quien se veía cansada por la pelea.

¿Hermana estás bien? dijo Rem corriendo junto a Ram.

Sí sí hermana, no te preocupes, me encargué de estos aunque si hubieran venido más no lo hubiera logrado.

¿Y dónde se encuentra la señorita Emilia? preguntó la peliazul.

Ella está en un cuarto seguro, quería pelear pero le dije que espere a que todo se calme, menos mal que llegaron a ayudar osino esto hubiera sido difícil.

Luego fueron junto a Emilia quien estaba con Puck, y ya todos reunidos se pusieron al tanto de la situación. Entonces en un momento dado Emilia se preocupó diciendo.

Oh no, seguramente los del culto irán a masacrar al pueblo, debemos impedirlo.

¿Aún hay más? preguntó el pelón.

Sí, deben ser muchos más, esparcidos por el bosque y seguramente por el pueblo, Saitama por favor ve inmediatamente a salvarlos, nosotras te alcanzamos enseguida, dijo Emilia.

Entonces sin perder tiempo y con una expresión seria Saitama fue corriendo a toda velocidad al pueblo llegando en poco tiempo. Allí se encontró con los lugareños tratando de defender el lugar, por suerte recién había empezado el ataque por lo que aún no había bajas. Saitama fue rápidamente y derrotó a todos con facilidad.

Joven Saitama que bueno que llegaste, sinceramente creí que no lo lograríamos, dijo un aldeano.

¿Están todos bien?

Sí sí, las mujeres y niños están encerrados en las casas, nosotros los hombres pretendíamos defender el lugar aunque apenas y pudimos hasta que llegaste.

No se preocupen ahora yo me encargo de esto dijo nuestro héroe quien se dirigió al bosque ya que presumió que allí se juntaban más.

Ya estando allí se encontró con un hombre de aspecto raro y hasta podría decirse macabro, parecía un payaso con una cara de loco, daba algo de miedo e incomodidad.

Oye tú ¿también eres del culto?, preguntó el pelón.

El raro hombre lo miró y dijo:

Vaya vaya, ¿acaso no eres pereza?, mi corazón se llena de alegría al encontrar a otro sirviente de la bruja.

Admito que soy algo perezoso pero no sé de qué hablas, no soy parte de su raro culto, yo vine aquí a detenerlos, dijo Saitama.

Entonces el raro hombre quien se hacía llamar Petelgeuse, giró su cabeza de forma macabra y empezó a decir sus locuras de siempre, igual que en la línea original.

Cielos este tipo está loco de verdad, de hecho ahora que lo veo tiene cierto parecido con el Joker de Batman, pero bueno será mejor terminar con esto, dijo Saitama quien rápidamente y de un puñetazo hizo pedazos el cuerpo del arzobispo.

Tiempo después Saitama y las chicas ya se encontraban reunidos en el pueblo hablando sobre lo que pasó, todas coincidieron en que si no fuera por nuestro héroe la situación tal vez hubiera sido mucho peor. De pronto Ram notó a alguien sospechoso en el pueblo, rápidamente lo redujo, era uno del culto quien se hacía pasar por aldeano, lo descubrió justo cuando ponía las piedras explosivas, rápidamente lo llevó junto a los demás, la medioelfa pretendía interrogarlo pero este solo se burlaba y decía que pronto la bruja de los celos volverá a la vida y que Emilia va ayudarles en eso, no pretendía confesar del porqué del ataque ni de sus intenciones, cosa que molestó mucho a Rem quien procedió a matarlo sin piedad alguna, eliminando así al último miembro que quedaba.

**Nota del autor: Saitama había acabado con todo los miembros del culto, por lo que Petelgeuse no pudo poseer a nadie, tampoco podía con Saitama, así que el murió definitivamente.**

Habiendo pasado varios días, Emilia se dispuso a ir a la capital a informar a las autoridades sobre el ataque del culto y que este podía representar un peligro para el reino y las otras candidatas, como la vez anterior, tanto nuestro calvo héroe como la peliazul fueron con ella. Luego de hacer la denuncia al consejo del reino, Emilia solicitó una reunión privada con las candidatas, no quería hacerlo pero sintió que aunque sea debía decirles que puede que también ellas corran peligro por parte del culto, envió una carta invitando a cada una, previamente había pedido que la reunión se lleve a cabo en la residencia de Crusch Karsten quien accedió sin problemas.

Ya estando todas allí discutieron sobre lo que pasó, aunque Priscilla Barielle era la menos interesada, decía que sus hombres podían con ese culto sin problemas, como siempre su actitud era muy altanera y pretenciosa, las otras sí mostraron interés y dijeron que tomarían las medidas correspondientes, mientras tanto Rem y Saitama esperaban en otra habitación, los hacía compañía el mayordomo Wilhelm y Félix, estaban tomando el té y Saitama se encontraba súper aburrido.

Cielos como odio estas esperas largas, si tan solo tuviera una consola de videojuegos portátil, o si mi celular tuviera batería, cielos que aburrimiento, dijo Saitama. -

¿Videojuegos? ¿qué es eso? preguntó curiosa Rem.

Bueno verás, es una máquina que permite simular ciertas situaciones, por ejemplo puedes jugar a ser un caballero que mata monstruos y cosas así, en una pantalla ves lo que pasa y ves la escena en cuestión.

Vaya parece algo entretenido dijo sorprendida Rem.

Lo es, pero aquí no la tengo y por eso muero de aburrimiento dijo el pelón.

Ya terminada la breve reunión todas las candidatas menos Emilia y Crush se retiraron del lugar. La medio elfo y la dueña de casa se dirigieron junto a Saitama y los demás.

Bueno supongo que ya acabamos aquí dijo Emilia.

Así es, fue interesante la información que nos diste aunque más interesante me pareció saber que Saitama sólo y sin esfuerzo acabó con todo un ejército de seguidores de la bruja, es impresionante dijo Crush.

Eso no es nada, puede que sea difícil de creer pero Saitama también acabó con la ballena blanca, dijo Rem.

¡!QUE! gritaron sorprendidos los presentes, especialmente Crush, Wilhelm por su parte dejó caer la taza de té que sostenía, estaba más impactado que el resto.

¿Qué sucede?, Rem me dijo que era una criatura peligrosa que mató gente, pero ¿de verdad era tan especial? preguntó Saitama.

¡No puede ser, ¿tu mataste solo a la ballena? ¿pero cómo?!, preguntó aún sorprendida la peliverde.

Bueno pues solo le di un golpe y ya, no fue para tanto, en mi mundo derroté a monstruos mucho más grandes y poderosos dijo el pelón.

Luego de esta declaración Crush, Wilhelm, Félix y Emilia quedaron aún más impactados.

¿Le sucede algo señor Wilhelm?, preguntó Rem.

Disculpen mi sorpresa, es que la ballena blanca es algo que me afecta mucho, dijo Wilhelm.

Entonces el mayordomo contó toda su historia de cómo la bestia mató a su esposa espadachín Thearesia van Astrea y que él ha estado buscando venganza desde entonces.

Saitama se sintió muy incómodo y dijo en pensamientos:

\- Cielos, que mala suerte tengo, este anciano quería vengarse y ahora voy a quedar mal por quitarle esa oportunidad, será mejor que me invente una buena excusa o algún discurso para no quedar tan mal.

Entonces se quedó pensando un momento hasta que se le ocurrió algo para decir, se acercó a Wilhelm, puso cara seria y dijo:

Lamento haberte quitado tu venganza pero yo soy un héroe, combato monstruos para proteger a los inocentes, no podía dejarlo así nomás, te aseguro que cuando mi puño destrozó a la bestia el corazón de todas las personas a las que había matado ese ser estaban ahí conmigo y en su memoria vengué la muerte de todos ellos, incluidos a los de tu esposa quien ahora podrá descansar más tranquila.

Al escuchar estas palabras Wilhelm soltó unas lágrimas y agradeció a Saitama por lo que dijo.

Aunque no pude ser yo el que vengara a mi esposa lo importante es que esa cosa ya fue eliminada y no será más una amenaza para nadie, ya no habrán guerreros como mi esposa que arriesguen su vida en vano, gracias joven Saitama, dijo el mayordomo inclinándose. Saitama en pensamientos se sintió aliviado de inventar un buen discurso para no quedar mal.

Saitama, eres una persona fascinante, jamás pensé que encontraría alguien así de fuerte, estoy perpleja y la verdad me gustaría conocerte un poco más, te invito a otra cena esta noche aquí en mi casa, podrás comer lo que sea, por favor acepta dijo Crush.

Saitama lo pensó un momento dudando, entonces la peliverde le dijo que si quería también mandaría a fabricar ropa nueva, con las especificaciones que él quiera para que sea igual a la de su mundo a lo que Saitama se sintió feliz y finalmente aceptó la invitación.


	5. Capítulo 5

Saitama había aceptado la invitación de Crush para cenar, ella estaba interesada en él, y quería conocerlo mejor, además que le serviría tenerlo como caballero. Ya estando ambos en la residencia de la peliverde, siendo de noche, ella y nuestro calvo héroe estaban en la respectiva cita.

Lo que hiciste con la ballena blanca fue impresionante en verdad, para serte sincera yo quería ser quien lo derrote, de hecho había planeado en estos últimos meses un ataque a gran escala para matarlo, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que un solo hombre y de forma tan fácil acabara con la bestia, dijo Crush.

Bueno pues no fue nada, como mencioné anteriormente en mi mundo suelen aparecer monstruos de esa clase o incluso más fuertes con mucha frecuencia, pero nunca tuve problema en derrotarlos.

Cielos, no me imagino vivir en un mundo tan peligroso, dijo Crush.

Bueno no es para tanto, se vive muy bien la mayoría del tiempo, existe una asociación de héroes que se encarga de lidiar con ese tipo de problemas. Entonces Saitama miró hacia abajo y dio un suspiro de resignación.

¿Extrañas mucho tu mundo verdad?, ¿acaso tienes a alguien especial esperándote allí? preguntó Crush algo tímida, denotando que podría recibir la temida respuesta de que tenía una novia.

Pues digamos que sí, tengo a mi gran amigo Genos, es otro héroe como yo, además de que me ayuda con las cosas de mi casa, es un buen amigo, fuera de eso no tengo a nadie más, la verdad no soy muy sociable, dijo el pelón.

Ya veo, pero dime Saitama, si ya no fuera posible volver a tu mundo ¿no te parecería mejor quedarte a empezar una nueva vida aquí? es decir, con tus habilidades ganarías buen dinero siendo un caballero o guerrero del reino, ya no tendrías que depender de la hospitalidad de Emilia, dijo Crush.

Saitama pensó un momento y dijo:

Oye la verdad eso suena muy bien, no lo había pensado, pues si no puedo regresar a casa creo que esa sería la mejor opción.

Crush puso una cara de alegría y satisfacción al saber que su plan de quedarse con Saitama poco a poco iba funcionando.

Pero aún no es seguro que no pueda volver a mi mundo, el viejo Roswald me prometió que haría lo posible por averiguar cómo regresar a mi mundo, así que de momento no pierdo las esperanzas.

Es comprensible, y dime Saitama ¿la señorita Emilia no te genera alguna atracción?

¿Atracción? no sé de qué hablas, la verdad yo no me fijo mucho en esas cosas, dijo confundido Saitama.

Interesante, dijo algo sonriente Crush.

Varios días después, Saitama se encontraba de regreso en la mansión, el señor Roswald citó a todos en la sala de reuniones.

Querido Saitama debo informarte que hallé la forma de regresarte a tu mundo, no fue fácil pero pude averiguar un método.

¿Enserio? ¡geniaaaaal!, dijo el pelón lleno de alegría.

Felicidades Saitama, sabía que habría una forma en que vuelvas a tu hogar, estoy muy feliz por ti, dijo Emilia.

Por fin estaré un poco en paz de esta molestia, dijo Beatrice.

Opino lo mismo, dijo Ram.

Cielos su nivel de honestidad es bastante molesta, dijo Saitama.

Estoy contenta que puedas volver a casa, la verdad te extrañaré un poco amigo pelón, dijo Rem.

Oye no me digas así, dijo Saitama.

Luego Rem se rió y Saitama sonrió también un poco, señal de que ambos se habían hecho buenos amigos.

Entonces de forma súbita una especie de humo extraño color violeta y negro comenzó a aparecer en la habitación, Saitama se sorprendió diciendo:

-¿Qué es esto?

\- ¡No puede ser, es el olor de la bruja!, dijo Rem en modo de alerta.

Entonces apareció un portal detrás de nuestro héroe y unas manos lo jalaron hacia adentro. Emilia y Rem gritaron el nombre de Saitama al mismo tiempo que observaban cómo él era llevado al portal, entonces Rem fue a seguirlo para rescatarlo y terminó también entrando al portal, luego éste desapareció y la habitación volvió a la normalidad, todos quedaron impactados por lo acontecido, especialmente Emilia y Ram, sin embargo Roswald puso una leve sonrisa en su rostro de forma muy sospechosa.

En un lugar bastante oscuro y extraño, lleno de una especie de neblina opaca, se encontraba nuestro héroe, confundido por lo que había pasado.

-¿Dónde diablos estoy?, preguntó el pelón.

Entonces una risa macabra se escuchó por todas partes, nuestro héroe volteó a todos lados tratando de ver de dónde provenían esas risas.

-Al fin tenemos la oportunidad de hablar apropiadamente querido Saitama, dijo una voz femenina aunque en el lugar no se podía ver a nadie más.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde me encuentro? preguntó enojado Saitama.

-Permíteme presentarme, soy Satella, también conocida como la bruja de los celos, yo soy la que te trajo a este mundo.

-¿Qué? Así que fuiste tú, pero dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, yo no te hice nada.

\- La verdad es que te he observado un tiempo y me pareces alguien interesante, decidí que quería jugar contigo un poco, así también jugar con los habitantes de este mundo, la verdad fue muy divertido, dijo macabramente la bruja.

\- Si no me devuelves a mi mundo acabaré contigo de un golpe.

\- Jajaja, eres divertido, pero permíteme decirte que aunque seas invencible y extremadamente poderoso no podrás hacerme nada ya que de momento no poseo forma física, y tu poder solo puede derrotar a oponentes con cuerpo físico, asique estimado héroe no puedes hacerme nada.

\- ¡Maldita sea!, esta loca tiene razón, es la primera vez que enfrento a alguien sin cuerpo físico, nunca había pensado en eso, dijo nuestro héroe de forma frustrada en pensamientos.

\- Bueno, pero dime que planeas hacer conmigo ahora, porque me trajiste aquí.

\- Pues verás querido Saitama ya me divertí lo suficiente contigo en ese mundo, pero he decidido que sería interesante ver qué pasa si vas a otro mundo, que no sea este ni el tuyo, hay infinitos mundos allá afuera, será divertido enviarte a alguno y ver qué sucede, dijo la bruja macabramente.

\- ¡Eres una maldita!, dijo Saitama enojado.

\- Bueno yo me despido, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver mi querido héroe, despidiéndose así Satella.

Entonces algo comenzó a pasar en el lugar, un agujero se abrió bajo los pies de Saitama cayendo inmediatamente adentro.

Luego de unos segundos nuestro héroe cayó en el suelo en medio de un parque, se levantó y notó que Rem estaba a su lado inconsciente, como si también hubiera caído con él, el portal ya había desaparecido indicando que sea donde fuere que estén ya no podían regresar.

Oye Rem, despierta despierta.

Ella lo hizo y confundida preguntó a Saitama que sucedió, él le explicó todo lo que había pasado a lo que luego agregó:

Parece que ya no estamos en tu mundo, esto parece un parque normal de mi mundo, pero esa bruja dijo que no me enviaría allí, entonces me pregunto dónde estamos.

Saitama no me digas que... ¿ya no podré volver a mi mundo?, ¿ya no podré ver a mi hermana? dijo Rem algo triste.

Oye oye no te pongas así, ya verás que volverás a tu mundo y yo al mío, te lo prometo, a lo que Rem quedó un poco más aliviada.

Lo primero que debemos hacer es ver dónde estamos, dijo nuestro héroe quien se dirigió junto con Rem por el parque, luego ambos salieron de él y vieron una gran y moderna ciudad a lo lejos.

Vaya parece que este lugar es muy parecido a mi mundo, al menos no tendré tantos problemas como en el otro, o eso espero, dijo Saitama.

Rem por su parte quedó sorprendida por la moderna ciudad ya que nunca había visto algo así.

Bueno será mejor que vayamos a buscar un lugar para quedarnos, es de noche y no podremos averiguar mucho a esta hora, aunque ya que no tenemos dinero de este mundo será algo difícil, pero ya nos la arreglaremos.

Entonces ambos fueron y recorrieron un poco la ciudad, Rem quedaba maravillada con todo lo que veía, Saitama se sentía frustrado por toda esa situación por la que atravesaban.

Entonces nuestro héroe vio una casa abandonada, propuso que sería la mejor opción para quedarse a dormir, al menos por esa noche, no le preocupó el hecho de que a veces hay delincuentes en esos lugares ya que para él no serían problema, de la misma forma con Rem.

Ambos entraron y encontraron un lugar para acostarse, era una cama vieja pero en buenas condiciones.

Lamento que tengamos que estar en un lugar así pero creo que no había otra opción, dijo el pelón.

No te preocupes yo no tengo problema, gracias por apoyarme en estos momentos aunque no creas que voy a depender de ti todo el tiempo, dijo Rem con aires de independencia.

Pero Saitama ya se había acostado a dormir y Rem se molestó un poco porque no le había hecho caso, pero luego sonrió porque ya conocía esa clase de actitud de su amigo y procedió a acostarse.

Cuando Rem se dispuso a dormir se levantó rápidamente de nuevo, despertó a Saitama diciéndole que hay algo malo en esta casa y que recién ahora lo había sentido, una presencia maligna.

De pronto frente a ellos apareció una chica desnuda que tenía también características de monstruo en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, una piel verdosa, la parte de abajo era enorme, con unas dos patas de color negro, una cola cuya punta era la cabeza de una serpiente, desde la cintura para arriba parecía una mujer normal, muy atractiva ya que tenía buenos atributos, el cuerpo entero del monstruo medía como mínimo unos 5 metros, una imagen realmente aterradora.

-Vaya vaya, mira que tenemos aquí, unos deliciosos aperitivos para comer, dijo la monstruo.

-Cielos ¿qué es este escándalo?, oiga señorita ¿no tiene vergüenza de andar desnuda por ahí?, dijo Saitama.

\- Oye tonto no te das cuenta que ella no es humana, dijo Rem algo enojada.

\- Ah, ya veo, bueno entonces mejor acabo con ella para ya poder dormir tranquilo.

En ese momento la chica monstruo atacó pero Saitama la mató de un solo golpe.

-Como siempre tienes que presumir ¿verdad? dijo Rem.

\- Lo siento, es la costumbre, dijo Saitama llevándose la mano tras su cabeza.

\- Bueno de todas formas no sé si habría podido luchar con ella, su olor era muy extraño, es como la de un demonio pero muy diferente, nunca había percibido algo así, dijo Rem reflexionando.

\- Bueno que te parece si mañana hablamos mejor de esto, ya vete a dormir.

Así ambos de dispusieron a acostarse, se encontraban en la misma cama pero bien separados ya que ninguno sentía atracción por el otro así que no había problema alguno.

Hasta aquí la historia de Saitama en Re Zero, pero continuará en una nueva titulada "Saitama en el mundo de High School DxD", esta vez acompañado de Rem.


End file.
